


Identity Crisis

by Donatellosgirl36



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Leo is turned human by a new weapon created by Baxter. He finds out that he likes it, especially when Karai takes him out on the town. But time is running out for him to change back into a turtle. Will he choose to change back or remain human? 2012-verse





	1. Big Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the turtles, much to my frustration Nick does.
> 
> Timeframe: Set just after “Bat in the Belfry” but before “The Super Shredder”.

Baxter buzzed around his lab, mumbling to himself. “At last, at last I have it!” He flew to where Shredder lay, being pumped full of mutagen. “Master, I have it! A way to finally rid us of those annoying turtles.”

“Your loyalty is commendable, Stockman. You will be rewarded when I regain my strength.”

“Oh, thank you, Master Shredder!” He buzzed happily and then flew to the Footbots waiting for orders. Turning the dial to slug, he handed over the ray gun. “This animalizer-ray will turn the turtles into helpless slugs. Go now, exact the Master’s revenge!”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

The team of turtles sprinted across the rooves followed closely by Casey and April. They’d been out on patrol for a while with little to show for it. Now that the Shredder was out of the picture and they’d taken care of that crazy crime-boss, things were pretty quiet. They stopped on a rooftop for a short break and Leo leaned on the parapet. As the others chattered behind him, he watched a young teenage couple stroll down the street holding hands. The girl pointed at an ice cream shop and the boy smiled, apparently agreeing with her. She rewarded him with a warm kiss. Leo felt himself blush at the scene, even as envy churned inside him.

It was unfair for them to have to hide in the shadows and yet that was their lives. They were ninja and they were turtles. It didn’t matter how many times they saved the Earth from destruction, they could never be a part of human society. He could never stroll down the street with Karai, or go for ice cream with her. Donnie could never go on a real date with April or have the opportunities other geniuses such as him did.

He glanced over his shoulder at his brothers. Raph and Mikey probably didn’t even think about what they were missing, having to hide all the time. But Donnie, he knew understood, probably better than any of them.

He sighed. “Come on guys, let’s head back.”

Mikey rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. “Good, ‘cause I’m starved.”

“Didn’t you eat right before we left?” Raph commented.

“Yeah, but that was like three hours ago, bro. I’m a growing boy. And my tank’s on empty.” Mikey chattered happily.

Leo gave another sigh and turned in the direction of home, only to stop cold. Shadows moved across a rooftop nearby. When he drew his blades the others snapped to attention. “Heads up, guys. We’ve got company.”

The others spun, weapons coming to the ready as the shadows sprang to life with Footbots. Dozens of them appeared, surrounding them. Raph smirked. “Finally some action. I was startin’ to get bored.”

“Man I was already bored.” Casey’s hockey stick connected with one Footbot’s head.

“Aww and I was so ready for some grub.” Mikey grumbled taking out a Foot with his nunchakus.

“Don’t worry, Mikey. This won’t take long.” Leo sliced through three bots at once.

“Yeah, there’s only three dozen.” Don commented brandishing his staff.

April used her tessen to fend off another Foot. “Yep, ten minutes max.”

Nearby, just outside the main ring of combat a soldier leveled a gun like device at Raph, who was the closest to him. Raph had his back to the soldier and didn’t see him, but Donnie did. He used his bo to yank the katana from his opponent and throw it at the soldier. It struck the device first and then the Footbot. The dial on the animalizer-ray twirled as it slid across the roof. Unfortunately, Don didn’t have time to focus on it as several Foot converged on him.

Across the roof, Leo saw what had happened. And he also saw when another Foot picked up the laser-gun looking weapon and aimed at his youngest brother. “Mikey!” Mikey looked up, but Leo was already shoving him aside as the weapon discharged. A bright light surrounded him and then there was darkness.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

He was cold – really cold – and his head hurt. _That blast must have knocked me out_. Slowly he blinked, his eyes focusing on his brothers standing off to one side of the pit arguing.

“He can’t stay that way!” Raph protested.

“I know that, Raph!” Donnie fumed. “But I can’t do anything, until I know what exactly happened!”

“We know what happened. He got hit with that weird ray thingy.” Mikey told them as if they hadn’t been there.

“That’s really helpful, Mikey. Thanks.” Don said sarcastically. Behind him sat April with her head down, her hands covering her face. She seemed upset about something, but Leo couldn’t figure out what. Other than the fact that he was cold and had a headache, nothing felt injured.

“Somebody should have nabbed that ray-gun.” Casey said absently. He looked a bit upset as well. Leo noted he wasn’t wearing his hoody which was odd.

“Why didn’t you? You were closer than the rest of us!” Raph snapped.

“I was busy tryin’ to keep those Footbots off you guys!” Casey snapped back.

Leo decided he should let them know he was awake before a brawl started. “Uh, guys…what’s going on?”

He started to sit up, but Mikey practically tackled him, pinning him against the couch in a crushing hug. “Leo! You’re awake!” Leo noted that the hug felt off. Mikey was colder than normal and his plastron was hard against his chest. Mikey sat back with large sad eyes. “I’m sorry, Leo. How are you feeling?”

Leo did a mental body check as the others gathered around. “Nothing feels injured, except I’ve got a bit of a headache.”

Don and Raph exchanged a look. “You mean you don’t feel odd?”

Leo blinked at Donnie’s strange question. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Don frowned. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into his lab and returned with a small mirror. He paused, a bit nervous about how his brother was going to react. “Uh, now Leo this could be a bit of a shock.”

Leo sat up just a bit. “What?”

“Here, take a look.” Donnie handed him the small mirror.

Leo frowned. “Did Mikey paint my face again?”

“No, just look.” Raph huffed.

Leo complied. He stared at the image in the mirror for a long time. At first he thought it was a prank that Donnie had gotten involved in, because there was no way the human teen staring back at him was him. But then he noticed his hands holding the mirror. They were human too. He had five slender digits, instead of three thick ones.

Slow panic overtook the image in the mirror. His blue eyes grew wide and his human mouth hung open. He dropped the mirror on the couch and scrambled away from it. “Holy shell! What the-!”

April gave a small gasp and covered her eyes, her cheeks burning bright red. Mikey frowned. “Dude, you’re freaking April out!”

Leo felt like the room was spinning. “W-What?”

“You’re naked.” Raph pointed out, not looked directly at his brother.

Leo glanced down at himself and grabbed the blanket covering himself up. His own cheeks turning scarlet. “Sorry.”

“You’re sorry. I had to cover you up with my hoody on the way here. Man, I think I’m gonna have to burn it.” Casey glanced at the discarded clothing on the floor not far away.

Leo pulled the covers up higher on his bare chest. His gaze shot to his brother. “Donnie, you can fix this right?”

Donnie frowned. “Well, uh…”

“Right?” Leo was desperate. “You’ve just got to fix this, Donnie! I’m a turtle not a human!”

“Well, you see, Leo….The thing is….we need that weird laser the Foot shot you with.” Don started to explain.

“And we don’t have it.” Raph interjected.

“I can’t even begin to guess what they did to you, until I have it. Maybe the device itself can change you back.” Don hypothesized.

“Then we need to find the Foot and get it!” Leo stood up forgetting he was naked again. April let out a small squeal and turned away from him. Leo blushed again, yanking the blanket up around him again.

“I think you might need clothes to do that with.” Mikey teased.

“Yeah, ‘cause we definitely don’t want to see you walkin’ around in your skivvies.” Raph told him.

Leo looked around. “Where’s Master Splinter?”

“He was asleep when we got here. That was only a few minutes before you woke up. We haven’t had a chance to get him yet.” Don explained.

“I’ll get him!” April hurried out of the room, the tinge of red still tinting her face.

“Um, Casey, do you think you could get Fearless here some clothes?” Raph asked.

“Sure, no problem. I’ll head home now. Be right back.” Casey’s gaze shot towards the dojo and Splinter’s room. “Hang in there, Leo. But, uh, try to keep it covered. I think Red’s gonna turn permanently red if you don’t.”

Leo blushed again and Raph let out a low growl. “Casey!” The teen took this as his cue to leave. He snatched up his hoody and sprinted for the exit.

When he was gone, Mikey sighed. “I really am sorry, Leo. You’re like this because of me.”

Leo frowned as he settled back on the couch, pulling the blanket around him. He sighed, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Mikey. I’m just glad this didn’t happen to you.”

Mikey grinned. “No way, bro. I would’ve thought it was cool! Think of all the neat stuff you can do as a human. Like go to a pizza parlor and eat pizza. Or go to the mall and eat pizza. Or go to school and eat pizza.” Mikey licked his lips. “Mmm, yeah, pizza.”

Raph rolled his eyes, while Don face-palmed. Leo just smiled tolerantly, but his eyes held worry. “I just hope I can change back.” He rubbed his bare arms. “I never noticed how cold it is down here.”

“You’re warm-blooded now, Leo. You’re going to be more sensitive to temperature.” Don explained.

Leo looked up as Splinter entered the room. The rat’s ears turned back, a pained look in his eye. “Leonardo?”

“Yes, Sensei, it’s me.” For some reason, Leo felt ashamed sitting there in human form, exposed from the waist up.

Splinter frowned. “Donatello explain.”

Donnie fidgeted. “The Foot used some type of strange ray on him. It turned him human. I won’t know how to change him back until we get the ray-gun and I can examine it.”

Splinter looked over his sons with another frown. “Very well, but for now I suggest we all rest.” He met Leo’s gaze again. “It has been a long and trying night.”

April yawned. “I think I’ll head home. I could use some sleep too.” But she paused before leaving, her gaze falling back to Leo. “Let me know you guys need anything – anything at all.”

“Thanks, April.” Donnie told her.

As she left, the others turned back to Leo, who was staring at his pale fingers. Splinter frowned again. “Leonardo, I suggest you get some sleep.”

Leo frowned. “But Casey is supposed to be bringing me some clothes.”

“We’ll wait up for him, bro.” Raph assured him. “Just go on to bed.”

Leo looked at each of his brothers, before pulling the blanket up and wrapping it around his waist. He stood, walking away forlornly. He hated this. He needed to fix it as soon as possible and if that meant he had to get that strange ray-gun thingy, then that was what he’d do. Leo closed the door to his room as a plan began to form itself in his mind. He couldn’t allow his brothers anywhere near that thing while their enemies controlled it. Even though no one had said it, he knew they were all thinking the same thing. It was possible this was permanent. He’d have to retrieve the weapon alone. It was the only way to keep them safe.

Leo settled on the side of his bed as there was a soft knock on his door. “Come in.”

Don opened it a bit. “Leo, do you mind if I take a sample of your blood before you go to sleep? I’d like to analyze it. It could give us some clues to what happened to you.” Leo gave a small nod and his brother entered. Don’s hand was strangely cold to Leo as he drew the vial of blood. Neither spoke until he was done. Donnie squeezed his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

Leo just gave another small nod and Don left. Leo crawled under the covers, feeling completely odd in doing so. This body was strange to him. It was soft where his was hard. It was lighter too, because of the lack of the hundred-pound shell on his back. It simply wasn’t his.

He dozed only slightly, his mind wrapped up in the varying possibilities and issues involved in him being human. Finally, he let out a frustrated groan and sat up. He couldn’t lay there any longer. He had to be doing something – anything. He started to get up, but the chill in the room reminded him that he was still nude. Wrapping the blanket around himself, he opened the door to step out into the living room again. No one was awake.

Spotting the pile of folded clothes on one of the benches, he grabbed them and headed back into his room. The clothes were old with holes in varying places, but they smelled clean and freshly laundered. The underwear and socks seemed new with a tag still hanging off them. After some initial fumbling, Leo managed to get them all on. Then he sat staring at the tennis-shoes that looked like they were about to fall apart. Footwear had never even crossed his mind. They wrapped their large feet and had all developed a thick layer of callused skin that protected them from minor injuries. Looking at the pale feet he now had, he understood why shoes were a necessity. He struggled with them for a moment. They were a bit too tight. As a matter of fact, all of Casey’s clothes were a bit too tight. Which made sense when he thought about it. Casey was slender, lacking in the muscle department. But Leo still retained his own muscle tone, large biceps and wide shoulders.

He strapped on his katana, pulling the belts tight around him. Then he examined himself in the small mirror that hung in one corner. He sighed at the teenage human staring back at him and ran a hand through his ruffled blonde hair. _This is just too weird. I need my body back and now. And the only way to do that is to find that laser._

Grabbing a piece of paper, he scribbled a hasty note to his family. There was no need to worry them after all. _I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry. Leo._

He left it on his bed as he crept back out of his room and headed for the exit. He had to do this on his own.


	2. Temptation

Leo slid aside the manhole cover with a bit of difficulty. Why did it seem heavier than normal? Sunlight blazed into the darkened sewer and he nearly bolted. He’d forgotten it was daylight outside. But he caught himself, fighting the ingrained need to hide from the outside world. _I’m human. I don’t have to hide in the sewers. But I should still be cautious. I don’t want people to see me climbing out either._

Pulling himself up to the lip, he peeked over. The alley beyond was quiet and familiar, though it did look different in the daylight. He quickly pulled himself out and dropped the cover back in place. Naturally, he made for the rooftops. As he started to leap from one building to the next, he noticed that his coordination was off. Sometimes he’d overshot his landings and sometimes he’d barely make them. He felt lighter and yet not quite as strong. It was a confusing combination that kept him stumbling time to time. It took nearly three blocks before he managed to gain some type of control over his new body.

But just as he was starting to get a rhythm down and was moving faster, he heard the sounds of a mugging. Sliding to a stop at the edge of a roof, he looked down and gasped. “Murakami-san!”

Three purple dragons approached the blind chef. “Give it up, old man!” One flicked his switchblade open and closed repeatedly.

“We know you’re holding out on us!” A second twirled a bat around.

The third snickered. “Yeah, give us the cash!”

Murakami pressed himself to the wall. “No, it is for my restaurant. Now, you go away.”

Leo was mostly down the fire-escape already as the first one got closer to the cook. “Now, you listen here, old man-“

“No! You listen to me!” Leo sprang off the lowest platform, landing on one of the men. They both went down somewhat hard, but he recovered quickly. Pulling his sword, he glared. “Leave him alone!”

The first guy laughed. “What are you a daytime vigilante or something?”

“Or something…” Leo agreed. He felt the second guy approach him from behind and raised an elbow, nailing him in the nose.  Leo ground his teeth. That had hurt worse than normal, especially without his normal padding. But the guy he’d struck stumbled away holding his nose. The first man snorted and swung his switchblade at Leo. He swiped with his katana leaving a gash on the back of the man’s hand. The thug dropped the knife and took off with his companion, leaving their friend unconscious on the ground.

Leo turned back to the older man. “It’s okay, Murakami-san. They’re gone now.”

“Thank you, young man. I am truly grateful.”

Leo frowned. Usually Murakami knew them without saying a word. “It’s me, Murakami-san, Leonardo.”

The man made a face. “Leonardo? What are you doing out during the daytime?”

“Um, it’s a long story.”

“It does not matter. Would you mind escorting me back to my restaurant?”

“Of course, Murakami-san.” Leo sheathed his sword and they began to walk down the street. A few people gave him odd looks for wearing his blades in the open, but a few teenage girls grinned and whispered as they passed.

Murakami smiled as they approached his place. “Leonardo, has something happened to your appearance?”

“Well, uh, yes.”

The man’s smile grew. “Ah, that is why you were not afraid to walk on the street with me. And why those young ladies were admiring you.”

Leo felt himself blush. Normally this was hidden by his dark green skin, but now it was quite visible. “Um…”

Murakami chuckled. “Come in and I will prepare you some pizza-gyoza as a thank you for saving me.”

Leo started to protest, but his stomach rumbled at the very thought of food. When was the last time he’d ate anyways? “Well, I guess I could take a few minutes to eat.”

“Excellent! Take a seat.” As Murakami began preparing his food, people began trickling into the establishment. After several looks, Leo discreetly removed his swords and set them against the bar near his feet. He tried to relax as more people took up spots at tables and along the bar. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence enter the room and he glanced over his shoulder.

Karai and Shinigami entered. The kunoichi stopped, scanning the room. She had obviously sensed his presence, but couldn’t figure out how. After a moment she shrugged, but she didn’t fully relax either. Shinigami took her arm and pulled her to the bar where two empty seats still sat to his left. “Over here.”

Leo averted his gaze back to Murakami as the old chef set a plate in front of him. “Pizza-gyoza! Enjoy, my friend!”

Leo smiled. “Arigato, Murakami-san.” He inclined his head respectfully, though the man couldn’t see him.

Karai, who had sat beside him, eyed his food. “I have a friend that likes pizza-gyoza too.”

Leo couldn’t resist the urge to tease her. “You do?”

“Yeah, you’re lucky Murakami-san doesn’t make them for just anyone.” She tilted her head, trying to get a look at his eyes.

But Leo vigilantly kept his gaze fixed on his food. The chopsticks were actually giving him some difficulty. He wasn’t used to using them with five fingers. “Oh?” He poked another dumpling and popped into his mouth. “What’s your friend’s name?”

Karai hesitated this time. There was something odd about the young man beside her. He was handsome with blonde hair and chiseled features, and a well-tone physique. She felt like she knew him, but she’d never seen him before. “Uh, Leo.”

He couldn’t suppress the smile as it grew. “Oh, yeah. I know him.”

She flinched. “You do?” Then she shook her head. “No way. You couldn’t.”

Leo chuckled, finally turning to meet her eyes full-on. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do.”

First Karai’s eyebrows rose, then her mouth hung open as realization hit her. She lifted a finger to point at him. “L…Leo?” His smile widened and her heart began to race.

Shinigami, who’d been listening, leaned forward to look at him past Karai. “You are Leonardo? I would say that is quite impossible.”

But Karai shook her head ever so slightly. She’d sensed him when they’d entered and she knew those eyes all too well. “No, it’s definitely him.” The shock finally wearing off some, she blinked at him. “How did this happen?”

“We got into a fight with some of Shredder’s Footbots last night. One of them hit me with this strange ray.” He looked down at the still unfamiliar hands. “It turned me human.”

Karai frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way to find Shredder’s hideout or anything that could give me a clue to where he is, when I found Murakami-san being attacked by some Purple Dragons. He asked if I’d walk him back here.”

Karai looked him up and down, examining Leo’s new rather handsome human form in front of her. “So, is this temporary or do you know?”

Leo shook his head, dropping his gaze back to his food, where he stabbed yet another dumpling. “I don’t know.”

A slow devious smile crossed her lips. “In that case, there’s no point in wasting time.”

He blinked at her. “Huh?”

“We’ll see you later, Shini.” Karai snatched a few pizza-gyoza from Leo’s plate and grabbed his arm. “Come on!”

 &*&*&*&*&*&*

Donnie jumped when the timer went off on his analyzer. He rubbed his face where he’d fallen asleep on his desk again. Beside him the printer sprang to life as page after page of data began to spew forth. He gave his tired eyes another rub, before pulling the first few pages off. He’d stayed up waiting for Leo’s blood results to come out, knowing his life may very well depend on them. As he read through the results his heart picked up pace.

“Hey, D! You want some breakfast?” Mikey poked his head through the door.

Donnie nearly dropped his papers, he was so engrossed in them. “Uh, no, uh. Mikey, I really need to talk to Leo. Could you get him for me?”

“No prob, bro.” Mikey winked and disappeared out the door.

Donnie barely noticed as he continued to read the results, making sure he understood exactly what he was seeing. _This is bad. Really bad._ He stood and absently moved towards the living room, still checking and rechecking the data again and again. This time he did drop the papers when Mikey shouted.

“Donnie!” Mikey came running from Leo’s room with a slip of paper in hand. “Leo’s gone!”

“What!” He quickly picked up his stack of papers and snatched the note from his brother. “What is he thinking!”

Raph’s door popped open and he stormed out. “What’s with all the yellin’! Some of us like to sleep!”

“Raph! Leo’s gone!” Mikey informed him while bouncing in place.

“Gone? Gone where?” Raph took the note from Donnie.

The genius frowned. “It doesn’t say, but I’ll give you two guesses where.”

Raph scowled. “Not even Leo is stupid enough to go after Shredder’s Foot by himself.” His eyes narrowed. “Oh, wait, yeah he is.” He said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

“Guys, we need to go find him!” Mikey dug out his T-phone and dialed Leo’s number. “He’s not answering! What if something happened to him!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him. Come on.” Raph turned towards the exit.

“Raph, wait!” Don called after him.

He turned back with a huff. “What now!”

Donnie pointed at the ceiling where daylight was filtering down from the street above. “We can’t. It’s still daylight.”

Raph let out a frustrated growl. As much as it vexed him, he knew his brother was right. They couldn’t go out in the daylight – or at least the three of them couldn’t. Leo was obviously taking advantage of his new form to enjoy it though. “I’m gonna pound him when he gets back.”

“Which I hope is soon.” Raph turned back to Don with a questioning look. “Because according to these results, if he isn’t changed back to a turtle soon he won’t be able to.”

“What’s that mean?” Mikey asked.

“Right now the effects of the ray seem temporary, but in seventy-two hours they’ll be permanent.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Leo had just managed to snag his katanas before being dragged from the noodle shop by Karai. She eyed them as they started up the street. “What are you doing with those?”

“I was on my way to find Baxter. He’s the only one that could have made that weapon that did this.”

She snatched the swords from him. He felt a hint of anger at this. No one should touch his weapons except him. As a ninja, Karai certainly understood that rule. But she continued undaunted. “Come on, Leo! You don’t want to squander this chance to do what we humans get to do, do you?”

He frowned. “What are you talking about?”

She raised an eyebrow. “It seems I’m going to have to teach you a few things.” She rested the belt on her shoulder. “But first we need to stop by my place and drop these off.”

“But-“

“You’re not going to need them. Trust me. The Shredder and his goons don’t know what you look like, so they won’t be after you.” She wrapped her arm through his with a wide grin. “Come on, have a little fun.”

Leo felt himself blush a bit when she leaned into him. In his human form he was a bit taller than her, her head only reaching his shoulder. His resolve wavered. What could a few hours hurt anyways? He could hang out with her. It would make her happy. _Besides, when will I ever get to do this again?_ “Okay, but at some point I still have to go look for Baxter and Shredder.”

Karai’s smile was devious. “Agreed, but later.”

He nodded. “Later.”

After stopping and hiding his katanas in a secure place, Karai coaxed Leo onto her bike. “Why do you get to drive?” He pulled on his helmet and sat behind her.

“Because I know where we’re going.” When he climbed on and slipped his arms around her, Karai felt her core warm. It didn’t matter if Leo was human or turtle, he always seemed to have that effect on her. The bike purred as she sped through the streets and onto the Staten Island Ferry.

Their first stop was the Statue of Liberty, which Leo had been to once, but hadn’t really had time to look around. It felt strange now because he was human and no one gave them a second look as they walked through the museum and listened to the guided tour. Then back to the ferry and on to Staten Island where Karai introduced him to mini-golf.

Leo pouted when she started winning. “That’s not fair. I’m not used to this body.”

She rolled her eyes and slipped up beside him. “Oh, stop being a baby.”

“I am not being a baby!” Leo protested, but his irritation faded as she wrapped her hands around his on the golf club. “What are you…?”

“You’re holding it wrong for one thing. It’s not a sword, Leo.” She stepped even closer, moving his hands into the right positions. He felt his blood rush. She was so close he could smell her jasmine perfume and feel her breath on his cheek. “That’s better.” She turned her head towards him and their mouths nearly brushed. Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met. It were the eyes that always got her. Their deep blue were like sapphires, sharp and beautiful. She took a step back. “Um, try that.”

Leo smirked. It was rare to see Karai lose her composure. He said nothing. It was fun to see her squirm now and then. He gave the ball a tap with the club and it rolled across the small course to land in the hole. He turned to Karai with a grin, resting the club on his shoulder. “Hey, that worked pretty good. Maybe you should help every time.”

Pink tinted her cheeks, making his grin grow. “Whatever. Maybe I should, ‘cause you obviously need it.” He snorted and she laughed. The rest of the game was spent mainly teasing one another. When they were done, she took him to a pizzeria nearby. They talked while they ate and then headed back to the ferry.

It was late afternoon when they began walking through the park and stopped to get some ice cream from a vendor. Leo looked around them as they strolled. “This is still kind of weird to me. Fun, but weird.”

Karai grinned. “This is nothing. If we had time, I’d take you skiing in the mountains or skydiving or cliff diving or a hundred other things.”

They stopped to sit beneath a tree. “Really?”

“Yeah, I got to do a lot of stuff being Oroku Saki’s daughter. I developed a lot of connections too. And it’d be his money we’d be spending anyways.” She looked at him with mischief in her eyes.

“Isn’t that a little risky, using his money and associates?”

She glared. “No! He deserves it after what he put me and my father through!” She swung her hand, causing a speckle of ice cream to land on her cheek.

He frowned, understanding in his gaze as he gently brushed the speck away. “Yeah, he does.” She leaned into his touch, brown meeting blue. They both moved forward as if caught in the pull of a magnet, hovering mere centimeters from one another. Leo held her gaze, watching for any sign of indecision or rejection. When there was none, all he wanted to do was close that breath of a gap between them. Her skin was soft where he cupped her cheek and her scent surrounded him.

Karai felt like her very blood was on fire. Never before had she desired someone’s touch so much. His gaze locked with hers was the only thing keeping her grounded. When his breath fluttered across her cheek, her eyes slid shut hiding the anticipation and the longing.

They both jumped as Karai’s cell rang. She sat back with wide eyes, fumbling for the device. Leo frowned at the phone, both for interrupting them and for the fact that his own T-phone was still attached to his belt which had been left at Karai’s. He wondered if his brothers had been calling him as he watched her take a deep breath.

Even though she tried to calm herself before answering, her voice was still sharp and irritated. “Moshi moshi.” She listened for a moment. “That’s not a bad idea. We’ll meet you at home in an hour.” She glanced at Leo and frowned. “Better make that two hours. I think we’re going to have to do some shopping first.” She hung up and smiled at him.

His frown deepened. He knew that look all too well. “What are you up to?”

Her smile broke into a broad grin. “You’ll just have to wait and see. Now, come on. We’ve got some errands to run.”


	3. Doubts

Leo stared down at the black pants and tight fitting t-shirt, and felt completely out of place. This was obviously Karai’s chosen style of clothing and it felt strange on him. But he had to admit the new clothes felt better than the one’s he’d borrowed from Casey. These at least fit. And they had made Karai smile when he’d tried them on, so maybe they weren’t too bad. He still had no clue where they were going as he strolled down the street with Karai. Shinigamin walked on her other side, snuggled up to a young man she’d called Haru. From the way he kept eyeing both girls with trepidation, Leo suspected he was a Foot soldier rather than some stranger.

Leo’s gaze drifted back to Karai, where it had been the majority of the walk so far. She was wearing something he would have sworn was a top not a dress, because of how short it was. The top layer consisted of a black see-through lacy material, while the under layer was red and hugged every luxurious curve she had. At least, he thought her shoes were somewhat practical as they were knee high boots. The entire outfit was jaw-dropping gorgeous on her.

She turned to look at him as he tugged at the collar of his gray t-shirt. “Where are we going?” He asked for at least the tenth time.

She smiled, having to admit just how much she liked this look on him.  The t-shirt hugged his large pecks and biceps just right. Leo in human form was a definite eye-catcher. But she found herself longing for the green hue of his turtle skin. “We’re almost there.” She snickered when he frowned. “Just relax, okay? We’re just going to hear one of my favorite bands. They’re playing at a club down here.”

Leo nodded and did as she asked. “I’ll try.” He smiled when she slipped her hand into his.

There was quite a line already formed near the door when they arrived. But it wasn’t anything a little flash of cash from Karai couldn’t get them past. A few twenties and the bouncer let them right in. Leo stared around him with wonderment as Karai pulled him deeper into the throng of people. It was instinct for him to feel nervous around so many humans. But he kept reminding himself, he was human. That was a fact that was proven as many didn’t even look in his direction. Though several guys were looking in Karai’s, which made him tighten his grip on her hand.

By the time they reached the edge of the dance floor, Shinigami and Haru were nowhere in sight. Leo instinctively wrapped an arm around Karai’s waist, his senses on high alert in such a mass of people. She leaned up to talk to him with a smile. “Isn’t this great!”

He frowned. “It’s kind of loud.”

She chuckled. “It’s a club, Leo. It’s supposed to be loud.” He made a face and she laughed again, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. When they stopped in the middle, he stared wide-eyed around them at all the teens moving in rhythm to the music. Karai seemed to sense his uncertainty. She placed his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Just move with the music.”

Leo felt his pulse race uncontrollably when she began to move against him. Her body was soft and warm against his as she began to wiggle it up and down. His own movements were rigid at first, but when he realized not one person was watching their exchange, he relaxed. Tentatively at first, he began to move with Karai. He was just getting used to intimate contact when the song changed and so did her position. She pressed her back into his chest, an arm still curled around his neck. He tensed as he felt a familiar response to her closeness arise. He ground his teeth, hoping desperately that she didn’t notice. But that thought was squashed as she turned her head and grinned at him.

Leo felt a rush of embarrassment and indignation flow over him. _She knows what she’s doing to me!_ But that too was a lost thought as she pressed herself harder into him. He let out a sharp gasp, the room spinning a bit. Sweat formed on his brow with every song and every move, until at last the band announced a break and a softer slower music took their place.

Karai faced him fully, slipping her arms around him again. She pushed herself up on her toes to whisper in his ear. “Are you enjoying yourself, Leo?”

Sweat dripped from his chin, landing on her arm. He struggled to speak past the pounding of his heart. “Yeah.” She leaned back to look at him and he was caught by the depth of her brown eyes. Without further hesitation, he dipped his head capturing her lips with his.

For a split-second Karai stiffened. Then she relaxed into him, returning the kiss with vigor. As it lingered, she felt that something was off. She knew that inside _this_ was Leo, but in a way it felt like she was betraying him - like she was kissing a stranger, not the guy she’d been into for a while. She at last pulled away, resting her check against his chest. She had enjoyed the kiss, there was no doubt of that, but some part of her still felt like it was missing something special.

Leo shuddered softly, his hand cradling the back of her head as he rested his cheek against it. Karai was certainly his other half, spontaneous where he was reserved, spirited where he was cool, willing and able to stand against him when times called for it but also willing to stand with him. She was unique and precious and her kiss had spoken all those things into his heart. Something tickled the back of his mind. A treacherous thought and yet one he fully wanted to embrace. _Maybe I could…_

“Leo?”

He blinked, realizing she was speaking to him. “Hmm?”

“It’s getting late. Why don’t you walk me home?”

He released her and she smiled up at him. He played with her forelock, a small smile of his own touching his lips. “Sure.” She took his hand and they started for the door. But he paused when they neared it. “What about Shinigami?”

Karai smiled mischievously. “Shini is a big girl. She can get home on her own.”

Leo nodded, though he didn’t like the idea of leaving the girl behind. But Karai was already moving them onto the sidewalk. They walked in silence until they reached her home, where she retrieved his katanas for him. She pecked his cheek warmly. “Goodnight, Leo.”

“Goodnight, Karai.” He watched her close the door, then turned for home. Flipping open his T-phone, he noted first the time. _Gosh, I didn’t realize it was so late!_ Then he saw the dozens of missed calls and texts. He groaned softly as he lifted the manhole cover and climbed down, his body suddenly feeling heavy with exhaustion. As he made his way home, he replayed the day in his head. He’d spent most of it in the warm sunlight with Karai on his arm. It was a dream come true. One he’d never really allowed himself to dream. _But this is just temporary._ He stopped in the middle of the tunnel to stare at his human hands. _Or is it?_

He clenched his fists. What was wrong with him wanting more than being stuck in the sewers the rest of his life – always in hiding? What was wrong with him wanting what every other boy his age wanted – to be accepted, to be loved?

Almost mechanically, he trudged his way home, knowing very well what awaited him. And just as he predicted as soon as he stepped through the turnstile, he was pounced on. “Leo! Where the shell have you been!” Raph roared.

Leo’s defenses automatically went up. “Out.”

“Out! Out where!” Raph continued his rant.

“Just out.” Leo stepped around him, headed for his bedroom.

Donnie appeared in the door to the lab, relief evident in his expression. “Leo! You’re back!”

Mikey appeared from the kitchen, his blue eyes large. “We’ve been worried sick, bro! Why’d you ditch us?”

“I didn’t ditch you, Mikey. I went out to find Baxter Stockman.” Leo explained.

“So, did you?” Raph asked sharply from behind him.

“Well, uh, no. Not exactly.” Leo started but stopped as Splinter entered the room.

“Leonardo, where have you been? And why did you not answer when your brothers called you?”

Leo shifted under his master’s gaze. “I figured Baxter was the only one that could make that kind of tech, so I went looking for him.”

“And?”

Leo fidgeted. “I kind of got sidetracked. You see, Murakami-san was being attacked and I rescued him, and then I ran into Karai and-“

“So, you did not engage the Foot?” Splinter interrupted.

“No, Sensei.” Leo answered honestly.

Relief passed over the rat master’s features. “Very well, go to bed.” He turned away but paused. “And there will be training in the morning. If you have enough energy to run around the city all day, then you can train.”

Leo half bowed. “Hai, Sensei.”

When Splinter was gone, Raph jabbed a finger in Leo’s face. “So, you were out with Karai all day while we were worried out of our minds!”

Leo folded his arms, glaring. “Yes, I was. What’s it to you?”

“What’s it-!” Raph growled and Mikey stepped between them.

“Chill, bro. Leo is safe and he came home. Everything’s going to be okay now.” Mikey glanced at Leo. “And I’m sure he’s super sorry for not answering his phone. Right, bro?”

Leo gave a huff. “Yeah, sorry.” He turned away from them. “I’m going to bed.”

Donnie rushed forward. “Wait, Leo! I really need to talk to you.”

Leo groaned, moving towards his door. “Not now, Donnie. I’ve been up all day. I just want to go to bed.”

“But this is important!” Don blocked his path.

Leo sighed. “Okay, what is it?”

“Well, I’ve been going over all the data and it seems that if you aren’t changed back to a turtle within a certain window, you won’t be able to.”

Leo paused at that. “Window? What window?”

Don looked a bit worried. “We only have fifty-two hours now, before the effects are permanent.”

Leo frowned. “Fine, we’ll go look for that laser tomorrow night, after I get some sleep.” He pushed past his brother into his room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, feeling their eyes on it from the other side. Donnie had a right to be worried, because if he was right – and his brother usually was – then they were running out of time.

Leo ran a hand down his face, feeling the unfamiliar human lashes and nose. His hand paused when he reached his lips, remembering the kiss. He had dreamed of kissing Karai for so long and now it had happened. But something about her had felt off, like she was hesitant or uncertain. He yawned and smiled slightly. _But it was still a really good kiss._

He wandered forward and dropped the pile of Casey’s clothes on the floor, then pulled off the boots Karai had bought him. He was too tired to think about anything right now. He hadn’t slept much the night before and it was obviously taking a toll on his human body. Rolling over onto his stomach, he tucked the pillow beneath him and was out in a matter of seconds.

Outside the room, Raph scowled at the door. “I can’t believe he did that! So, he goes off gallivanting with Karai and we’re just supposed to be okay with that!”

Don frowned. “I’m more concerned that he didn’t seem that worried about our time constraints. Normally Leo would be out here right now, making plans to invade Shredder’s lair or find Stockman or something.”

“Yeah, he barely seemed to care.” Mikey agreed. “You don’t think maybe he wants to stay human, do you?” He bit his lip, eyes shimmering. “I don’t want to lose our big bro.”

Raph folded his arms still frowning. Mikey’s words could be true as painful as they were to hear. Each of them had dreamed at one point or another of what life might be like if they were human. He clenched his eyes shut against the idea that their brother would chose such a thing over them. “He won’t do that, Mikey.”

“But what if he likes it? What if he doesn’t want to be a turtle anymore?” Tears pooled in Mikey’s blue eyes.

Don put an arm around him. “He won’t. He’s just tired right now. You’ll see.” Donnie hoped deep down that he was right, but he couldn’t begrudge his brother the desire either. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t wished for such a thing too. Maybe then April would actually consider a real relationship with him. He sighed. “I think we all need to get some rest too.” He patted Mikey’s shell, before they separated, headed for bed.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Leo grunted as he hit the dojo wall not for the first time – or second or even third – but the sixth time. He sat up rubbing his head and wondering if Raph was being extra hard on him today. He frowned at the blueish bruises already forming on his pale skin.

“What’s the matter, Leo? You gonna cry?” Raph mocked from several feet away.

Leo clenched his jaw, standing with a scowl. “That’s it!”

Raph smirked. “So, you’re finally gettin’ serious. It’s about time.”

Leo charged him intent on taking him down, but Raph’s fist slipped under his defenses with an upper cut that sent him flying backwards again. Leo groaned, rubbing at his bloodied mouth. On the sidelines, Mikey and Don couldn’t help but snicker. Raph glared at him. “That body is weak, Leo, if you haven’t noticed by now. If not I can keep teachin’ it to you.”

Leo stood, glaring back. “Whatever. I’m out of here.” He turned and stomped off.

Mikey scurried after him. “Aw, come on, Leo!” He caught up with him as he headed for the entrance. “Bro, where're you goin’!”

“Out.” Leo stated flatly, nearly to the turnstile.

“But it’s only two hours until dark. We gotta go find that ray-gun thingy!”

“I’ll be back.” Leo disappeared into the tunnel, leaving a distraught Mikey in his wake. But Leo had to get out. They’d done nothing but tease him all day about being a weak human and he was sick of it. It hadn’t been his fault he’d been hit with that laser. He hadn’t chosen to become human. But as he climbed out of the sewers and onto a nearby roof, he wondered if maybe he should choose just that.

He leaned on the parapet, grasping it with white knuckles. _I’m just angry, because I can’t hold my own with them like this. But I can do so much more like this too._ The memories of the previous day trailed through his mind – walking among the humans, eating at restaurants, and the feeling of true freedom. But the most powerful image was of Karai smiling at him in the sunlight, her brown eyes glowing and her ebony locks dark against her flawless skin. If he ever had a reason not to want to return to being a turtle, it was her. He’d been able to spend the entire day with her, not being restricted by his appearance.

He rested his forehead against the cement wall, his heart and soul in turmoil. _But my brothers…_ What would they think if he chose to remain human? Would they be okay? He could still be with them, but things would never be the same. He wouldn’t be able to protect them like he always had, that was evident by their training session. And would they still trust him to be…well, him?

“Leo?”

He lifted his head to see Karai standing a few feet away, dressed in her usual street attire. He frowned, admonishing himself for not hearing her approach. “What are you doing up here?”

“I saw you from down the street. You know you’re kind of obvious standing up here in the daytime.”

He looked away. “I’m not really in the mood, Karai.”

It was her turn to frown. “Your brothers giving you a hard time?” He snorted. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She sighed. “They’re just jealous, Leo. You’re getting to do things they’ve always wanted to do.” She moved forward taking his hands and pulling him away from the edge. “There’s nothing wrong with taking advantage of the situation. It’s not like you can do anything about it right now anyways.” She pulled him to the ladder, then turned to look up at him. She lifted his chin to meet her eyes. “Besides there is something I’ve wanted to do with you for a while.”

She smiled coyly and Leo blushed. “Karai, I…”

She snickered. “I’ve been wanting to go to the movies with you. There’s one I know you’re just going love that’s playing right now.” She leaned up and pecked his slightly red cheek. “Let’s go. You’ll feel better afterwards, trust me.”


	4. Broken Plans

Raph paced back and forth. “Where is he! He knows we were supposed to leave right after sunset!”

“I don’t know, but he was pretty bummed when he left.” Mikey advised from his place sprawled across one bench.

“He shouldn’t have left at all.” Don folded his arms across his chest with a frown. “We have less than thirty hours to change him back. He should have stayed put, until it was time to leave.”

Raph let out a frustrated growl. “Well, if he isn’t here in the next few minutes, we’re leaving without him.”

Don blinked at him. “You want to go without him?”

Mikey sat up. “We can’t do that!”

“Yes, we can. If he ain’t gonna be worried about gettin’ that gun, then we’ll just have to do it for ‘im.” Raph turned to his brainy brother. “Donnie, you said it needs to be done soon. Didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Then we go with or without him. It’s for his own good.”

Mikey and Donnie exchanged looks, but both gave a small nod. If Leo wasn’t going to save himself from making a big mistake, then they would.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

“That was awesome!” Leo cheered as they exited the movie theater. “I had no idea they were making another Space Heroes movie!”

Karai giggled. It was nice to see Leo just being Leo. When he relaxed and had fun, was her favorite times with him. He lit those dark places in her heart with his laugh and smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, I did! It was the best movie ever!” He pumped a fist in the air. “Did you see when they blasted the aliens and when they blew up that ship? And did you see that crazy alien with all the tentacles?”

Karai gave another giggle. “I did. I did.”

Leo suddenly stopped, pulling her around to face him and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Thank you, Karai. The last two days with you have been the best of my life.”

She gasped softly, trapped within his sapphire gaze. Her heart pounded as their lips collided in a hungry kiss. She buried her fingers in his hair as he pressed her tight against his chest. A moment later, she was being pressed against the cold brick of a wall. Even as her heart craved his touch, the rest of her still felt there was something missing. She couldn’t resist the soft moan that left her, which only made Leo’s grip tighten on her.

“What are you kids doing out so late?” A male voice came from down the alley they were standing in the entrance of.

Leo released Karai to step back and glare down the path at the six men approaching. “Late?” He glanced up at the sky, noticing for the first time it was well past sunset. _Oh, no! I was supposed to meet the guys to go find Stockman!_ His mind snapped back to his current problem as the men drew closer. Leo frowned. He’d stormed out of the lair without his weapons or cell this time. Of course, he’d only meant to be gone a few minutes to cool off, not several hours. He took a defensive stance. “Back off!”

Beside him, Karai had taken a defensive stance as well. She smirked. “You guys don’t know what you’re getting yourselves into.”

“Sure we do.” The largest man came a few steps closer. “We’re gettin’ a lot of dough from you.”

“Yeah, give us the cash and we’ll let the girl go.” Another man said.

Leo glanced at Karai, who was scowling. He chuckled. “The girl can take care of herself.”

Karai grinned wickedly. “Yep, why don’t you guys come and find out for yourselves.”

The man closest to them swung at Leo, who ducked. The second man swung at bat at Karai, who caught it and pulled it away from him. A third moved towards Leo, and the turtle turned human managed a kick to the side of the man’s head. Karai swung the bat up, connecting with a fourth man’s face. The guy crumpled to the ground unconscious. The man she’d taken the bat from rushed her and she dropped, sweeping his leg. The first man swung a meaty fist at Leo again and he sidestepped. The man’s fist hit the brick wall behind him. He cried out in pain and Leo took advantage of the distraction to deliver an uppercut that had the man staggering away. The two that had yet to engage watched their companion for a moment and then charged Leo.

He stepped away from the wall to fend them off. A movement behind caught his attention too late, as a blade bit into his back and shoulder.

“Leo!” Karai hissed as she started to change into her snake form. When the men saw her fangs grow, they scattered.

Leo fell to his knees with a soft groan as she rushed to his side. He clenched his eyes as he felt her hand on his back. “How bad is it?”

“I don’t think it’ll need stitches. But it does need to be bandaged.”

He looked up to see her eyes change back from their serpent like slit to her normal lovely brown. Her gaze was full of concern and he ducked his head in humiliation. “This is my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You can berate yourself later, right now we need to get you cleaned up. Come on, we can take a cab back to my place.” She helped him to his feet and back onto the sidewalk.

The cabby that pulled up gave them an odd look. “You kids, okay? You need to go to the hospital?”

“No.” Karai said sharply and gave her address. Leo sulked all the way there, as she used his t-shirt to keep pressure over the deepest part of the cut. Even as she cleaned and bandaged his wound once they were at her place, he continued to replay the battle in his head.

Karai admired the muscles of Leo’s bare back and arms. But as her fingers trailed across the pink flesh, she continued to feel that something was off. Leo just didn’t feel like Leo. He didn’t even smell much like him. She frowned, watching him sulk and knowing it wasn’t solely because of the fight. “There. That should do.”

He put a hand over the bandage on his shoulder. “Thanks.” He sighed, finally looking up at her. “I’m sorry about tonight.”

She shrugged. “There were too many of them.” It was a lame excuse and she knew it, but she didn’t know what else to say. She sighed, coming to a decision. “Leo, I…” He turned towards her and she was caught in his blue eyes again. His arm slipped around her waist, but she put a firm hand on his chest. “I think you should go home, Leo.” Slowly she stood and walked away.

Leo stared after her dumb-struck. _What just happened?_ Things had been going so good between them. He let out a forlorn sigh of his own and left, slipping into the nearest manhole. _I don’t get it? Why did she pull away? I’m human now. She should like me this way. Should she? I mean I’m not a turtle anymore. Isn’t that what she wanted? Isn’t it what I wanted? Maybe, she doesn’t think I’m as god a ninja like this._ He had to admit this body was weaker and slower than his own.

Upon entering the lair, he found it quiet and empty. He frowned. _Surely, they wouldn’t have left without me._ But as he checked around, he found the place empty except for Splinter, who was meditating. He sighed heavily as he entered his room and sank onto the side of his bed. _I’m no good to them like this anyways._ The image of Karai pulling away ate at him. _I’m no good to anyone like this._

&*&*&*&*&*&*

“I just spotted Fishface!” Mikey’s voice echoed over the cell lines.

“Where?” Raph barked.

“China town, behind the tattoo parlor.” Mikey watched Fishface open a door at the back of the establishment.

“Stay put, Mikey. We’re on our way.” Don turned the Shellraiser in his direction.

Raph darted across the rooftops. “Don’t let ‘im out of your sight, Mikey.”

“No problem, bros. I totally got this.” Mikey grinned as he opened his bag of pizza-gyoza. “Yep, I got it covered.” He munched happily, gobbling one after another. He reached for another, but stopped short. He glared at the cat with one of his pizza-gyoza. “What do you think you’re doing! That’s mine!” He dove at the cat as it started to dart away with the food. Mikey gave chase. “Come back here! Give it back!”

Below, Fishface emerged from the tattoo shop with Rahzar. They both could hear the young turtle fighting with the stray cat. They looked up. “What’s that?”

Rahzar sniffed. “Smells like turtle.”

Fishface opened his cell and pressed a button. “It seems we have some snoopy turtles over here….Of course.” He hung up and grinned.

Rahzar flicked an ear. “Let’s teach ‘em a lesson.”

Fishface continued to grin. “After you.” Rahzar made his way to the fire-escape and began to climb, his companion just behind him. When they reached the roof, they stood for a moment completely unnoticed by the young turtle rolling around, seemingly fighting a stray cat.

Mikey finally looked up and the cat scurried away with the gyoza in his mouth. “Aw, that was my last one!” He gave a nervous chuckle as he eyed to two mutants. “Uh, hey, guys. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I mean I was, but not here - _here_. I mean, uh-“

“I think I’m going to eat him.” Rahzar said flatly.

“He’s not much of a meal, my friend.” Fishface pointed out. “Perhaps we should wait for the others.”

Mikey took a step back with another nervous chuckle, pulling out his nunchaku. He rattled the chain between his hands. “You guys are hungry, huh? Well, I would have shared my pizza-gyoza with you, but that cat-thief just took off with it.”

Rahzar started forward. “That’s okay. I’m more in the mood for turtle.” He licked his lips, his eyes glowing.

Rahzar suddenly rolled away from Mikey as a green blur smashed into him. “Back up off my brother, you greasy mutt!”

Mikey cheered at the sight of his brother. “Raph!”

Fishface snorted and charged him, only to be intercepted by Donnie. “You need to back off too, fish-breath!”

“Donnie!” Mikey felt real relief wash over him. “Phew, I thought I was going to have to handle these guys by myself. Not that I couldn’t, because I totally could.”

“Mikey, will you shut up and help!” Raph snapped as he leapt over Rahzar’s head.

“Oh, yeah!” Mikey switched his nunchaku to kusarigama and charged in. Rahzar had turned his back on Mikey to fend off Raph’s attack and the smaller turtle managed to wrap him in his chain. But this only last for an instant as Rahzar caught it and yanked the chain sending Mikey into Raph.

Don glanced their way as the two crashed to the ground. He decided they’d better make this quick. He narrowed his gaze on the fish. “Where’s Stockman?”

Fishface huffed. “Now, why should I tell you that?”

“Because if you don’t, I’m going to pound your head in.” Don threated. To prove his point, he moved forward to knock the blaster Fishface had pulled out from his hand, then swept his metal legs.

Fishface went down hard, his eyes widened as Don loomed over him. “Perhaps, I spoke too quickly…”

Mike and Raph were on their feet again, fighting Rahzar. Raph lunged at the dog, slicing wildly with his sai. Mikey threw his kusarigama again and the large mutant batted it away. But his distraction allowed Raph to land a solid blow to his chest. Rahzar folded, his breathing heavy. He growled, loosing an uncoordinated swing at Raph’s head. Mikey threw his weapon yet again and this time it wrapped tightly around Rahzar.

Raph took him down with another blow and pinned him to the rooftop with a foot on his chest. “Now, you’re gonna tell us where Baxter is, or I’m gonna make you look like swiss cheese!”

“I ain’t got nothin’ to say.” Rahzar growled fighting the foot on his chest and the chain keeping him from moving.

Fishface started to move and Don pressed the button at the bottom of his staff. The naginata blade slid out, stopping mere centimeters from stabbing the fish between the eyes. “Uh, maybe we can come to some sort of compromise.”

“No. We need that laser you shot our brother with.” Don said sharply.

“Laser? What laser?” Fishface blinked at him completely confused.

Rahzar had picked up on something Don had said. He glanced around the rooftop. “Where is your brother? There’s usually four of you annoying turtles.”

“Well, Leo isn’t exactly a-“ Mikey was cut off by Raph’s hand over his mouth.

“Shut it, Mikey.” These guys obviously didn’t know what they were talking about and he didn’t want to give them any ideas.

The sound of a laser rifle charging behind them, made every freeze. Slowly the three brothers turned to see Tiger Claw. “I suggest you make your peace, turtles.” Without further preamble, he began to fire. The three turtles dodged the blasts, releasing their prisoners in the process. Fishface sprang to his metal feet, recovering his own rifle and began to fire as well. It took Rahzar another moment to work the kusarigama free, but he was soon on his feet as well.

The three brothers ducked behind a wall. “Dudes, what are we gonna do!”

“We’re not leaving!” Raph growled. “We need that ray-gun. We gotta do this for Leo.”

Don and Mikey gave firm nods just as their enemies approached their hiding spot. Don threw a smoke bomb at the tiger’s feet and the brothers scattered, only to appear a moment later. Mikey used his nunchakus to knock the gun form Fishface’s hand once more. “Too slow, slimy!”

Fishface kicked at him. “I am not slimy. You are, turtle!”

Don jumped onto Rahzar’s back, using his bo to create a choke hold. “Now, tell us where Baxter is!”

Rahzar growled, using brute force to dislodge the turtle from his back and throw him over his head. “Forget it, freak!”

Raph faced off with Tigerclaw. “All we want is that ray-gun thing of Baxter’s. Just give it to us and nobody’ll get hurt.”

“Foolish whelp, do you actually think we would give up the fly?”

He leveled his rifle at Raph, who darted forward to shove the barrel skyward with his sai as it released a blast. “I guess not.” Raph grunted, then used his sai to disable the weapon. It threw sparks as the blade sliced into the side of it.

Tigerclaw let out a roar and swiped at him with his claws. Raph managed to duck the first strike, but the second came too fast. It caught him across the plastron and shoulder. He jumped back avoiding another slash just barely. His foot hit the ledge and he realized a bit too late that he was in a precarious position. He gripped his twin sai and prepared for the incoming attack. He swung at Tigerclaw, intending on burying his sai in the mutant’s shoulder. But the large tiger sidestepped him and released a powerful uppercut. The force sent Raph over the edge of the roof.

“Raph!” Don shoved Rahzar off him, where he’d had him pinned, and darted for the edge of the roof.

Mikey was running in that direction as well. “Raph! Bro!” The both dodged Tigerclaw and leapt off the side of the building to land on the fire-escape, where Raph had landed on one of the platforms. Don took a split-second to make sure his brother was not seriously injured.

Raph’s shoulder was bleeding from a gash and he seemed dazed, but otherwise showed no other obvious injuries. He let out a groan as Don and Mikey gathered him up and jumped down to street level. Their goal now was retreat. They moved as quick as they could carrying their injured brother, but their enemies lurked just behind them.

“Give it up, turtles. You are obviously outmatched.” Tigerclaw forced them deeper into an alley, Fishface and Rahzar flanking him.

“That’s what you think, fuzzy!” Mikey threw another smoke bomb and when the air cleared the three brothers were gone.


	5. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for so many kudos, comments and just plan love! Here's a hug from me! *Hug*

Leo hadn’t been sitting on his bed long, or at least it hadn’t felt like it was long, when he heard the Shellraiser come to a screeching halt on the tracks. He jumped up and sprinted in its direction, mere moments before there were shouts from his bothers.

“Master Splinter!” Don called.

“Raph’s hurt!” Mikey lamented.

Leo’s heart sunk at the sight of Raph in his brothers’ arms as he met them just inside the turnstiles. “Oh, no! Raph!”

Both Don and Mikey gave him a dirty look as they helped Raph onto one of the benches. “Raphael?” Splinter half-gasped at the sight of his son. “What has happened here?”

“We got in a fight with Shredder’s goons. Tigerclaw hurt Raph.” Donnie explained quickly.

Splinter scanned the others with a trained eye. “None of you are injured.”

“No, Sensei. Mikey and I are fine.” Don advised him as the rat knelt to examine Raph. The teen still seemed only slightly aware of his surroundings and his shoulder still bled some through the bandages which had been placed there.

Splinter’s whiskers flicked. He’d caught Donatello’s choice of words. His brightest son didn’t choose his words lightly and Splinter never failed to catch onto their undercurrent, which was currently bitterness. But at the moment he had a more pressing matter to take care of. “Raphael, can you hear us?”

Raph let out a soft moan and slowly opened his eyes. “M…Master Splinter?”

Splinter watched as his son’s pupils adjusted to the light in the lair. The reaction was slow which was a sign of a concussion. But they did react and that was good. He let out a soft sigh of relief. “How are you feeling, my son?”

“My head’s pounding like there’s a heavy metal concert goin’ on inside it.” Raph rubbed his brow.

Splinter allowed a small smile as he stroked a hand down Raph’s head. “You will be fine, my son. You simply need rest now.” He stood slowly, using his cane for leverage. His gaze shifted between his sons once more. Mikey looked relieved, but Don held a pensive look. And Leo looked downright guilt-ridden. “Leonardo, why were you not with your brothers?”

Leo’s gaze fell to the floor in shame. “I should have been, but I just got back from Karai’s a little while ago. And they were already gone.”

“You knew we were leaving Leo! You should have been here at sunset! This was your plan! We were going to get that laser-thing for _you_!” Donnie jabbed a finger at him.

Mikey blinked at his eldest brother with betrayal in his eyes. “You were with Karai _again_?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Dude, that is so not cool!” Mikey held out his hands, indicating their fallen brother. “Look what happened to Raph!”

Leo felt his heart plummet. “Mikey…I….” But the younger turtle shook his head and stomped off. “Mikey, wait!” Leo called after him. But it was no use as the young turtle’s bedroom door slammed shut behind him.

Raph let out a groan. “Can you guys keep it down?” If he’d been in his usual state of mind, he’d likely have been chewing out his brother as well, but right now all he wanted was to sleep.

As Don knelt beside him to rest a comforting hand on his chest, Splinter’s gaze fixed on Leo again. “Is this true, Leonardo? Have you been abandoning your responsibilities to spend time with Miwa?”

“Yes, Sensei. But I didn’t mean to ditch them. I was going to come right back.” Leo tried to explain, but it sounded like a terrible excuse even to him.

“Well, you did ditch us!” Donnie snapped. “And things could have turned out a lot worse!”

“Donatello,” Splinter interrupted with as much patience as he could muster. “Take your brother to his room to rest and his bandage appears to need changing.”

Donnie sensed the growing tension. He nodded and helped Raph slowly to unsteady feet. As pulled his brother’s uninjured arm over his shoulders, Leo took a step forward as if to help. Don glared. “Don’t bother. We don’t need your help. Why don’t you go hang out with Karai? It’s what you want to do anyways.”

Leo’s mouth hung open, his brother’s words biting deep. Donnie shouldered past him, half dragging Raph to his room. Leo stared after them, his stomach forming knots on top of knots. He nearly jumped when Splinter cleared his throat. He turned back to see his father staring at him. Heart pounding, he waited for the other proverbial shoe to drop.

“What exactly have you and Miwa been doing?”

Leo blinked, not entirely sure what he was being asked. “We’ve just been hanging out. She showed me around town during the daytime and we went to a movie and stuff.”

Splinter eyed his son. As much as Leonardo tried to lie to him at times, he was more perceptive than that. But this time he didn’t feel any deception from his oldest son. Either he was telling the truth or what they had been doing was innocent enough. “I am very disappointed in you, Leonardo. You are their leader and elder brother. They look to you for guidance. What do you think your actions have told them these last few days? It is no wonder they are angry with you. You have tossed them aside to pursue your own agenda.” He banged his cane on the stone floor, making Leo jump. “You are grounded. I do not want you leaving the lair without my permission. Are we clear!”

Leo jerked to attention at his father’s commanding voice. “Hai, Sensei!”

Splinter turned, leaving Leo standing in the middle of the pit alone. He dropped his eyes to floor, feeling full of guilt and regret. Little red speckles of blood dotted the floor beside the bench Raph had been laid on. The knots in his stomach seemed to tighten even more. He looked down at the pink pale flesh his human hands. He clenched them tightly. He’d thought that being human would be a dream come true. And it had. But all dreams have to come to an end. _I know what I have to do._

Taking a deep breath, he walked to Raph’s door and knocked. He wasn’t surprised to hear all three of his brothers inside. Whenever one of them was hurt, the others hoovered. He knew that although, Raph grumbled, he found their presence comforting. _Just like I do_. He drew in another deep breath as Donnie opened the door.

The turtle that was normally taller than Leo was nearly at eye level with him in human form. Donnie frowned. “What do you want?” The words were clipped, but held none of their earlier venom.

His shoulder’s sagged. “I probably deserved that and what you said earlier. Look, I…I just want to talk.”

“Just let him in, D.” Don stepped aside revealing Mikey, who was sitting in Raph’s desk chair. The youngest brother looked more hurt than angry now. He’d obviously slipped into the room when Leo wasn’t looking.

Leo stepped inside, his gaze resting on Raph first. His brother looked slightly better already, as if being in his own bed helped. “How are you feeling?”

Raph didn’t open his eyes. “A little better. My head startin’ to clear up some.”

“I should apologize to you – to all of you. I messed up big time and I’m really sorry. I got caught up in being human and all the things I could do….I guess I forgot about you guys.”

“You forgot about us?” Mikey looked even more broken than before.

“In a way I did. I forgot how you might be feeling about what had happened to me and how it was affecting you. And for that I’m sorry. I realize now that my place is here with you.” He met Mikey and Don’s gaze. “If I’d been with you tonight, none of this would have happened. Raph, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

Raph at last opened his eyes to meet Leo’s. “Well, you should feel sorry. We risked our necks for you.” Leo’s gaze dropped and Raph took ahold of his arm. “But we’d do it all over again.”

Leo’s head snapped back up. “Huh?”

“We’re brothers, Leo, and that’s what brothers do. We watch each other’s shells. Besides, somethin’ like this ain’t gonna keep me down long. You know that.”

Leo allowed a small smile. “Thanks, Raph.”

“Apology accepted, bro!” Mikey half tackled Leo from behind in a bear-hug. Leo hissed in pain as he nearly tore the bandage off his own wound. Mikey stepped back with a confused look, only for Don to gasp.

“Leo, you’re bleeding!” Don shot a glare at his younger brother. “Mikey!”

“What! I didn’t do anything!” Mikey whined.

“No, Donnie. It’s from earlier tonight. Karai and I got into a fight with some hoods. One got me on my back and shoulder.” Leo met Raph’s concerned gaze and he gave a small chuckle. “It seems I need you guys as much as you need me – to watch my shell.”

Donnie was already tugging the hem of Casey’s borrowed shirt up to Leo’s shoulder, the one Karai had gotten him was beyond saving. Don frowned at the bandage that had pulled away and the deep cut which was starting to bleed again. “Take this off for a minute and I’ll put you a new bandage on.” Leo complied, pulling the now slightly bloodied shirt over his head and sitting down in the middle of the floor. The room was quiet for a minute as Donnie rummaged through a drawer that held first aid supplies. “At least I know where all my med supplies keep disappearing to now.” The genius commented as he found what he was looking for and set to work.

“Never know when I might need somethin’.” Raph half mumbled. The lull in conversation had allowed him to drift towards sleep again.

The weakness and tiredness in his brother’s voice gave Don concern. “You should both take it easy or you’ll just keep opening your wounds back up.”

“I don’t have a choice. Splinter grounded me.” Leo grumbled.

“But what about that gun-thingy? We still got to go find it!” Mikey reminded them.

“I’m sure Master Splinter will let Leo leave for that, Mikey.” Don taped down the bandage. “But I am worried. We have just over twenty-four hours now to find it and reverse its affects. Otherwise, Leo will be stuck as a human.”

Leo frowned, resting his hand once more on the bandage. It was a reminder of his ineptitude in this form and of how he’d let everyone down. “Don’t worry, Mikey. We’ll find it. We have to.” Leo shifted his position so that his good shoulder was leaning against the side of Raph’s bed, where the red-banded turtle was softly snoring. He yawned, resting his head against the mattress.  They would definitely find it, but right now he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep, knowing his brothers were nearby and safe.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

It almost felt like things had returned to normal as Leo sprinted across the rooftops with his brothers. Raphael was lagging just behind them, but not for lack of trying. His mild conscious was still bothering him and there was a constant buzzing in his head. But he had insisted on joining them. He wasn’t going to let any of his brothers get hurt, because he wasn’t there. Leo slowed his pace a bit to run beside him. “You’re sure you’re up to this?”

“I already told you! Yes!” Raph growled.

Leo rolled his eyes. He couldn’t say much. He was sporting his own wounds into battle. His belts which normally hugged him snuggly were loose on him and he’d had to shift them around several times so they wouldn’t rub against his bandages. All in all, the two eldest brothers were not in peak condition. But Donnie had made it very clear. They were out of time. In less than six hours Leo would remain permanently human.

Ahead of them, Don and Mikey stopped on a rooftop. Leo and Raph came to stand beside them, panting slightly. “Is this it?” Leo asked walking to the edge and looking down.

“Yeah, this is where I spotted Fishface and that cat-thief!” Mikey was still a bit miffed about losing his gyoza.

“Oh, would you let it go already!” Raph snapped, rubbing his throbbing head.

Mikey started to protest, but Leo cut him off. “Let’s focus guys. This is our last shot at this. And I personally don’t want to keep walking around wearing Casey’s clothes.”

“You do look kinda ridiculous in them.” Raph smirked when Leo shot him an annoyed glare.

A noise below caught Leo’s attention and the leader threw up a hand to silence the others. Below them, Fishface emerged from the tattoo parlor carrying a box. The four turtles silently shadowed him as the fish walked through the back alleys and streets. At one point, he stopped and looked around as if sensing their eyes on him. But although they could see him, he could not possibly see them hidden deep in the darkness. He had at last turned and continued on his journey to a warehouse. They watched from a good distance as he entered a side door.

Mikey crouched down beside his eldest brother. “So, what’s the plan, big bro?”

“We need to secure the perimeter first, then we slip inside and nab that ray-gun. Everyone take a rooftop, meet back here in five.”

The others didn’t need further explanation. This was a drill often done when they planned to enter their enemy’s domain. After a quick sweep with no altercations, they slipped in through a window high up. Each quietly climbed out onto the beam.

Mikey let out a small gasp at the scene below then, receiving a sharp glare from Leo in the process. He covered his mouth and offered his brother a large apologetic grin, suppressing the desire to release a nervous giggle. In truth, the others had to stop themselves from gasping as well. Below them hooked to tubes and a breathing machine was Shredder. He was alive, but seemed very incapacitated. Seeing their sworn enemy in such a vulnerable state, Leo quickly formed a new plan.

His brothers watched as he signed to them that he was going after Shredder and they should try to get the laser, which he pointed at laying on Baxter’s mishmash desk.  Raph shook his head vehemently to the negative, but Leo pointed at Shredder again. Raph rolled his eyes, but led his brothers across the ceiling joists until they were right over the fly’s desk. Other than Shredder and a few Footbots the place looked pretty empty, so Raph lowered his grappler in hopes he could snag the weapon without being seen.

Suddenly, Stockman swooped up at them. The three gave a small shout of surprise. “What do you think you’re doing!”

Mikey was the first to recover from the fly’s sudden appearance. “I go this, bros!” He sprang across the gap, landing on the fly’s back. “Too bad I didn’t bring my Turflytle costume!” He called as he rode the fly around the room, bashing into walls and other objects.

Throwing caution to the wind now that they had been found out, Raph leapt from the beam to the floor beside the desk. But as he reached for the laser, he was tackled to the ground by Xever. “I thought I felt someone watching me. Of course, it could only be you stinking turtles.”

Raph grunted, the impact making his head hurt even worse. “Get off me, slime-ball!” He tried to pry the metal claw like foot off his chest.

“Raph!” Donnie used his grappler to swing down from the ceiling, knocking the fish from his brother. Fishface rolled away and Don reached down to help his brother up. “Are you okay?”

Raph gathered himself to his feet. “Yeah, thanks Donnie.” He rubbed his head briefly, while Don wondered if his concussion had been amplified by the fall. Raph went to grab the animalizer, but a laser hit it, sending it flying from the table and across the room. Raph and Don spun with weapons in hand to face Rahzar. “Oh, great.” Raph groused. “We don’t have time to play fetch with you puppy, so why don’t you run along?”

“Ah, you really shouldn’t have called him that.” Fishface had gotten to his feet, his own weapon leveled at them.

Raph spun his sai. “And why is that?” He and Donnie had to duck as the mutant dog charged them. Raph was forced back by the snarling animal.

Xever snickered. “Because he really does not like it.”

Don darted towards him. “Shut it, fish-breath!”

While the others battled Shredder’s henchmen Leo slipped from the rafters, sticking to the shadows as he crept up on the debilitated Shredder. He could hear his enemy’s rough breathing through the ventilator. Pulling his katana, he swallowed hard. Could he really do this? Slay his enemy while he lay there incapable of defending himself? The image of Splinter skewered on Shredder’s tekko-kagi blazed through his mind, followed shortly by the memory of Tang Shen’s death, and then Karai. _Yes, I can do this! He deserves it! I have to do it! To protect my family!_

The katana rose as his certainty did, until he stood ready to strike a death blow. That’s when he heard the blaster charging right behind his head.

“Do not move.”


	6. Being Me

Leo could feel Tigerclaw’s breath on the back of his neck and it sent his pulse racing. He stretched out his senses, trying to determine the tiger’s exact position. Taking a deep breath, he side-stepped. At the same moment, the blaster went off, burning his shoulder slightly. But he ignored it as he spun, using his katana to chop off the gun’s barrel. Sparks flew from the equipment above the Shredder’s bed.

“Be careful you idiot!” Stockman sputtered from across the room, where Mikey was attempting to keep him pinned to the floor.

But Tigerclaw paid him no mind as he tossed the useless weapon aside and brandished his own katana. The two swords crashed together in a flurry of lunges, dodges, and parries. But as Leo had already discovered he was not as strong in this human form. Tigerclaw snarled. “Who are you! How dare you attack our master!”

Leo couldn’t prevent the bitter laugh. “I’m a turtle, can’t you tell?”

The comment made Tigerclaw pause for a split-second. “What is that supposed to mean, human?” It was just enough distraction that Leo was able to regain his footing and put some distance between them.

Leo smirked. “If you don’t know, then I suggest you ask Stockman.” That did it. When Tigerclaw’s gaze shifted to the mutant pinned by the smallest turtle, Leo called out to his brother. “Now would be a good time, Donnie!”

The purple-banded turtle was currently locked in a tug-of-war with Fishface, who had one metal foot latched around his bo. “Time to end this!” He kicked the mutant hard in the snout and using the bo as leverage flipped over him and flung Xever across the room to smash hard into Rahzar. Donnie barely gave him time to land before he was dashing across the space to where the animalizer lay. Just as he was about to reach it, Tigerclaw slammed a fist into the side of his head. Don flew backwards, nearly blacking out. Raph and Leo were on the mutant before he could take a defensive stance. The struggle, however, had knocked the weapon a little closer to Baxter.

He tried to grab it, but Mikey pulled on his antennas. “I don’t think so, bug-brain!” Then the turtle leaned forward in an attempt to snag the animalizer himself. Baxter buzzed furiously and spit his acid at Mikey’s hand. The turtle yanked it back with a glare. “Dude! That is totally gross!”

Baxter gave another buzz as he wrapped his hand around the animalizer, he swung it up over his shoulder without looking at the dial. Mikey only had time to gasp as he was swallowed in the white light.

Don opened his eyes to find Bradford standing over him with a deadly gleam in his eyes. In the corner of his vision his saw Baxter swing the laser up and Mikey enveloped in the same light as Leo had been. “Mikey!”

Raph and Leo looked up as well when the room lit for a moment. “Mikey!” They shouted in unified terror. Everyone blinked as the light faded, then gasped.

Raph’s mouth hung open and he blinked rapidly. “Mikey?” A white and brown speckled rabbit sat on Baxter’s torso. It jumped away quickly as the fly twisted, grabbing for him. The rabbit shot across the room to spring into Raph’s arms. The turtle blinked again. “Mikey? Bro, is that you?” He lifted it up and the rabbit blinked pale blue eyes at him.

“Raph!” Leo darted between his brother and the charging tiger, managing to block the blow meant to likely decapitate him. “Raph, protect Mikey! Donnie, where’s that ray-gun!”

“I’m a….little….busy…right now….Leo!” Don’s words were interrupted by Rahzar repeatedly bashing him into the wall.

“I have the animalizer! Now I will turn you all into slugs!” Baxter twisted the dial and waved the laser around at his enemies.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind some more rabbits for dinner.” Rahzar licked his lips as he smashed Donnie into the wall again.

“Yes, it has been some time since I had fresh rabbit.” Tigerclaw smirked as his and Leo’s swords met again and again.

“But I want to turn them into slugs, so I can crush them!” Baxter pouted.

Leo glared at his opponent. “You’re not going to touch our brother!” Anger rose in him, forming a quick plan. He dipped low, allowing Tigerclaw’s katana to glide over his head as Leo slashed him with his own sword across the calf. The cut was deep and true. Tigerclaw couldn’t suppress the cry of pain as blood gushed from the gaping wound. Leo took advantage and slipped behind him to deliver a kick to his back, sending him stumbling forward into Bradford.

Don crumbled to his knees as the dog released him. He groaned, the room spinning. Baxter buzzed angrily and turned the weapon in Don’s direction. “I will turn you into slugs! I will!”

But he didn’t get a chance to fire as Raph kicked him hard in the chest. Baxter collapsed to the ground gasping. Raph clutched the bunny-Mikey to his chest. “No way! You’re not gettin’ another of my brothers with that thing!”

Tigerclaw and Rahzar had tumbled into their stash of laser riffles. Leo spotted this as the two mutants grabbed for them. “Donnie, move it!”

Don scrambled to his feet as Baxter started to raise the animalizer once more, he knocked it out of the fly’s hands with his bo, catching it. “I’ll take that!”

“Guys! Cover! Now!” Leo dove behind several crates, followed by Don and Raph holding bunny-Mikey.

The three brothers stared down at the fuzzy form of their baby brother. Raph frowned, concern in his gaze. “It’s okay, little buddy. We’re gonna get you fixed up.” Mikey ducked his small head to rub it against Raph’s chin.  Raph clenched his eyes. “I promise.” He looked up at his genius brother. “Donnie?”

Don examined the animalizer. “The design is simple enough. But I don’t know if it will turn you back into a mutant turtle or a regular turtle.” He turned the knob to the appropriate animal indicator.

Laser fire soared over the crates, getting closer by the minute. “We’re out of time. We’ll just have to risk it.” Leo looked down at Mikey held snuggly in Raph’s arms. “Do me first, then Mikey. Just in case something goes wrong.”

Donnie frowned. “But Leo-“

“Come on out turtles! It’s time to play!” Rahzar taunted from the center of the room.

Leo shot his brother a hard look as he scooted a little further away from Raph. “Do it now, Donnie!”

Gritting his teeth, Don squeezed the trigger. He hoped beyond hope that it would work. He shut his eyes against the blinding light. Raph blinked away the spots in his vision and proceeded to smile. “Leo.”

Don opened his eyes cautiously. A smile spread across his face as well. “Leo, you’re back to normal.”

Leo looked down at his hands, still a bit disoriented from the blast. _At least I didn’t pass out this time._ Relief washed over him as he realized they were green. “Alright!”

“Now Mikey!” Raph said eagerly, presenting his bunny-brother.

Leo peeked over the edge of the crate. “Uh, can’t do it now guys.”

“Why not?” Raph snapped.

“Because we are out of time!” Leo replied as the crates they were hiding behind suddenly went flying in all directions.

Raph tried to shield Mikey as he rolled aside, but he lost his grip on him.  “Oh, no! Mikey!”

“How come you not wait for the Rocksteady and Bebop to come? You have all this fun without us?” Rocksteady stood over Leo, Raph and Don where they were sprawled on the floor.

“Ooh, I get to have some fun too!” Bebop half-squealed beside him. “Let’s fry us some turtles, Rock.”

“Yes, some frying of turtles sounds tasty.” Rocksteady took a step forward and Leo hopped up to land a blow to his midsection. Rocksteady barely flinched.

Leo gave a nervous chuckle and wiggled his thumbs. “How about thumb wrestling?” Raph and Donnie were on their feet, ready for another round.

“Surrender turtles.” Tigerclaw said from behind Rocksteady and Bebop.

Raph glared. “Not gonna happen, kitty.”

“Surrender or I will make short work of the little one.” Tigerclaw opened his mouth to expose his sharp teeth, lifting Mikey by the scruff of his bunny neck.

The three brothers gasped, their weapons instantly falling to the floor. Raph growled. “I’m warning you, Tigerclaw! If you harm one hair on his fuzzy little head, I’m gonna-“

“Do what turtle? You are outnumbered and out gunned.” Fishface had finally regain his senses and now leveled his laser rifle at them.

“We’ll do this!” Donnie swung the animalizer into view and fired. The white light engulfed Mikey again and everyone covered their eyes.

Tigerclaw felt the weight in his hand increase significantly. When he finally was able to focus again, he found the young turtle glaring up at him. “I can’t believe you were going to try to eat me!”

At the same time Bebop let loose a barrage of fire, one laser hit the animalizer and it nearly exploded in Donnie’s hand. “No!” The device disintegrated before his panicked eyes.

“That’s it! Let’s go!” Leo ordered. “Ninjas vanish!” Two smoke bombs went off simultaneously and the group of mutants coughed. When the air cleared, the turtles were gone.

“Should we go after them?” Rahzar asked.

“No, Master Shredder is too vulnerable here now.” Tigerclaw walked back to where Shredder lay. “The turtles know where he is. He must be moved.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

The team didn’t stop running until they were safely underground. Leo smiled at his brothers as they headed home. “Great job guys! And thanks for watching my shell.”

“We’re just glad to have you back to normal, bro.” Raph put an arm around Leo’s shoulders.

“Hey, what about me?” Mikey pouted.

Raph slung his other arm around his youngest brother. “You too, little bro. But you did talk a lot less as a rabbit.” He teased, giving him a light noogie.

Mikey giggled. “Hey!”

Leo smiled. “I’m glad to be back to normal too. Being human was fun, but I love being a turtle. Because it means I can be with you guys.”

The three continued to banter happily as they strolled home. Behind them, Donnie trudged with his head down and shoulders slumped.  He felt awful, but he wasn’t willing to rain on his brothers’ parade yet.

Karai heard them as they approached the turnstiles. She’d been waiting for a while, but she knew she had to talk to Leo. They’d ended on a bad note the other night and she felt kind of bad for it. She sighed as she heard the turnstiles swivel.

Leo blinked in surprise to find her sitting in the pit with her back to them, obviously waiting for them. “Karai? What are you doing here?”

“Leo, we really need to,” she turned towards them and her eyes grew wide, “talk. Leo! You’re a turtle again!”

He was surprised when she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, but worry pressed his features. “Karai, is something wrong?”

She leaned back to look at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

He looked away. “Well, I thought…the other night….I mean….”

She smiled coyly.  “Leo, don’t you understand? I liked you as a human, but I like you a lot better as a turtle.” She kissed him and for the first time she completely relaxed into him. Nothing felt off or incomplete. Leo was swept away by the sensation, engulfed in her essence, held captive in her warmth.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and Karai pulled away, blushing. “Father?”

Splinter’s gaze was so intense that Leo took a step back. “Uh, Sensei, we uh…I mean we were…” His heart was pounding so loud as Splinter approached them, he was sure they could hear in Japan.

Splinter’s gaze shifted between the two teens before he finally spoke. “This is something we will have to discuss at length it seems.” His gaze returned to Leo, where he rested a hand on his shoulder. “But for now, I am glad you have been made whole, my son.”

Leo smiled. “So am I, Master.”

As Leo, Raph and Mikey launched into an animated retelling of their battle, Donnie still hung back. This did not go unnoticed by Splinter. “Donatello, what troubles you? You should be happy. Your brother has been returned to us as he should be.”

“I am happy about Leo, Sensei. I’m just….” He lowered his eyes.

“You what, my son?”

Donnie shook his head. “I’m sorry, Master Splinter. I wanted to bring it home – to make you human again. But it was destroyed in the battle and it was my fault.”

Splinter frowned, drawing Donnie into a small embrace. “Do not despair, Donatello. You have done well this night. Leonard has been restored and we are a family again. I left my human life behind a long time ago. I no longer need it. I have been blessed with such great children.” He hugged him a little tighter. “Go now, celebrate with your brothers.”

“Thanks, Sensei.” Don smiled weakly up at him, his heavy heart lifted a great deal.

Splinter watched as Donnie rejoined the others in the pit. He smiled. His heart was filled with such pride and joy at the sight of his entire family being there safe and sound and whole once again. He noted how Miwa wrapped her hand discretely around Leonardo’s. He groaned inwardly. _I will have to meditate a long time on this one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this fic. I had to leave it mostly where the show stands, because I was trying to stay within cannon. Thanks to everyone that left kudos and comments. You are awesome!


End file.
